Stone Quake
Stone Quake is an earth stallion who lives in Stonult, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Stone Quake is a very jovial individual who always seems to have a cheerful disposition. He is also somewhat childish and laid-back, witnessed through his excited at the prospect of flying once again, even though there was the possibility that they were going off into a battle. During battles, however, he is level-headed and efficient as his king's bodyguard. He is also fiercely loyal to the King Hard Stone, and refused to leave his side when he heard of Ulysses’ fight, just in case Hard Stone's hip went out. Skills As the ponies who live in the Enchanted Forest have a greater capability for elemental manipulation, Stone Quake, although being an earth pony, can use earth nature to mould and expel a large rock golem from his mouth, which is capable of biting off a Petal Sprout clone's head, and pulling him from his body. Description In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Stone Quake accompanies King Hard Stone, along with Quartz Blitz, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Stone Quake and Quartz Blitz moved to protect King Hard Stone after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by King Hard Stone. In “The Power of the Regents”, when Petal Sprout appears during the summit, he and Quartz Blitz guard Hard Stone. Later, when Ulysses infiltrates the meeting room, Stone Quake and Hard Stone decided not to engage him, moving out of the way to let the Mystic Heart, deal with him. Later, he is ensnared in Petal Sprout's clones. Seeing Ulysses escaping Mystic Heart, Hard Stone suggests to two of them join the fight. Stone Quake agrees, and uses his earth nature, creating a large, earthen golem which proceeds to bite and rip the Petal Sprout clone from his body. In “Declaration of War”, Stone Quake watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. Later, he, his king and Quartz Blitz return to Stonult. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he accompanies Stone Quake to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In "The Submission of the General of Death", when news got to headquarters that Kelp had managed to divulge the location where Star Knight and Hawthorn were hiding, Hard Stone took Stone Quake and Quartz Blitz with him to improve the defences. Once they reached the great lake, Hard Stone noted that they would have to fly the rest of the way which pleased Stone Quake greatly. On their way, they encountered the reincarnated Pandora and Rothbart. As the battle got under way and the king attempted to use a particle nature spell, Stone Quake stopped him, in fear for the Wild Isle's safety which Hard Stone had mistaken for part of the landscape. Using this opportunity Rothbart sends an explosive bird flying their way and detonates it. Stone Quake however uses his golem to defend against the attack, saving them. As Hard Stone and Rothbart took the battle higher in the sky, they flew so fast that Stone Quake had trouble keeping up. In “The Strange Disease”, Stone Quake accompanies Hard Stone as he moves the Wild Isle. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Earth Ponies